


钢管女郎

by longmiaowu



Category: Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原创文 ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 克里斯和里昂分手后，在酒吧的一次表演上见面，再度遇到喜欢的人让他觉得不知道该怎么说出心里话……





	钢管女郎

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想到的梗所以想试着写出来，冷cp组让自己哭了，自产自销来养活自己…（。）

晚上的纽约道路上倒是没有什么人，然而夜总会那些地方却说不准。夜总会不只是流氓混混去的地方，有些社会上的上流人士也会去那边用钱消灾，当然军官什么的也会去。酒吧的吧台上一个穿着高领毛衣的男人拿着酒杯和身边的人聊着天，他的胸前挂着军牌，军牌在晃眼的灯光下显得反光，军牌的折射让在他周围的很多女人都会主动凑过去，其中一个坐在他身边伸手勾住他的手臂，男人的肌肉感让她感到兴奋，她问着他的一切问题男人只是回答了名字“Chris.Redfield.”女人没从Chris的嘴里问到她想要的结果愤愤的离开。而Chris只是低下头向酒保又要了杯酒“Manhattan. ”Chris只是想来酒吧放松一下心情，刚结束任务虽然成功了但还是失去了几名手下。  
他不是普通的特种兵而是B.O.W.s的组织下的军人，他们只会与B.O.W战斗。这次在北美的战斗让他们打了个措手不及，除了情报出了差错，再是线人出卖了他们导致路上被对方偷袭。即便克里斯有处理过这种事情的经验，但也没法全部挽救回来，尽可能的保留下来了一半的成员将任务完成，为了让自己冷静下来他才来到了这家夜总会的酒吧。他看着四周问着酒保没有什么表演吗?酒吧指了指台上的钢管“一会会有钢管舞，他是我们这跳钢管舞跳得最好的人。”Chris面朝着台上他挺想看看那个被说跳钢管舞最好的人。  
随着音乐的转换，台后的门帘也被拉开。一个身穿皮衣的男人缓缓走了出来，Chris有些不懂为什么会是个男人，但是台下的男女却欢呼雀跃的叫着，男人走到钢管前蹲下身他脚上的那双高跟鞋却和他没有违和感，他张开双腿看着台下的人，手伸向自己的胯部，仿佛是在和台下人“诉说”着什么一样。Chris问着酒保关于那个人的问题酒保叹了口气说“我也只是听说，他之前可不是跳舞的。你看他的长相，身材，发色就不像普普通通的人不是吗?”Chris总感觉那个人很眼熟但是他却记不起来，“那个人”是他曾经的恋人，分手的原因只是因为两人脾气不同而分手。虽然提出分手的是Chris但是他也在不断找场合想把他求和回来。  
舞台上的男人两只手握着钢管，其中的一条腿环在钢管上，他的腰和屁股也不断的在钢管上扭动着从后面看起来他简直美极了，Chris没想到自己也会这样想，和其他人一样。直到他结束舞蹈从后台换了件衣服出来，他径直的走到Chris身边“来杯sex on the beach”酒保看着他将酒划向他“Kennedy 今天你看上去没拿钱。”Kennedy摊了手从衣服里拿出了些钱放在桌子上“只是我不想拿而已，我只是个跳舞的才不是陪睡觉的。”他看着Chris向他打着招呼当看清楚Chris的长相后他拿着酒杯就离开了坐位，这让Chris感到奇怪他跟着Kennedy到酒吧后巷，在招牌和路灯的灯光下他看清楚了Kennedy的脸，紧接着Chris紧紧的抱住了他“Leon…”  
Chris在他耳边叫着他名字却被Kennedy推开，他从Chris的怀里挣脱开来靠着墙看着他“世界还真是小啊，明明说好不会再见面的呢，BSAA的人都是混蛋吗?”Leon把自己的头发撩到一侧他看着Chris，那个曾经提出分手的人让他感到失望的男人在他面前，分手之后Leon放弃了过去他还是在DSO工作，直到接了这个酒吧卧底的工作。Chris把Leon按在墙上他看着Leon试着再解释一些事情，直到Leon再次推开他，他拖着Leon上了自己的悍马，狭窄的车座里他狠狠的吻住Leon的嘴唇强硬的探进他的口腔，Leon虽然抵抗着但是Chris的力气比他大的多，他只能接受对方带有掠夺性的亲吻。  
直到Chris结束了亲吻Leon只是转过头将嘴里还带有Chris的口水吐了出来，他刚准备打开车门就被Chris紧紧按住，随后就是他感觉到自己的衣服被拉开紧接着就是抚摸感，亲吻，揉捏。最后就是像曾经一样被按在座位上，裤子被扒去随后就是粗暴的性爱。等他醒来的时候就发现自己回到了“曾经的那个家”旁边却没有人看起来Chris醒的比他早的多。Leon穿着自己的衣服缓慢的下楼看着在厨房的Chris，还是像老样子一样烧着早餐。他回过头看着站在门口的Leon尴尬的问着“昨晚上抱歉…我可能酒后有点过分，还有是太想你了。”Leon只是别过头伸手揉了揉后脖颈“或许吧，所以你把我带回家是什么原因?复合，抱怨，抓捕我?”Chris只是一时半会说不出话，他看着Leon想把他抱住但是却停住。“为什么不说话?我以为你会要和我说些什么。”Leon坐在椅子上看着待在原地的他，Chris拿着培根煎蛋坐在对面他迟疑着自己内心的想法。 “你为什么要在那边跳钢管舞，你DSO那边不继续了?”Leon愣了半天笑出声“你忘记我是什么职位了吗?我是特工诶，只是做个任务而已。”Chris拿着面包挠了挠脑袋才放下心“我以为你DSO不做了…好吧，看起来是我错了。”  
在Chris家吃完早餐Leon打开门准备出去却被叫住“今天别再去那边了，如果你去了的话…我保证会把那边查封。”  
“那你试试啊。”Leon关上门就往夜总会走去，他怎么可能会听Chris的话，那不过是他的前任而已，甚至说难听点连朋友都不是如果不是Clare 他也不会认识Chris这个脾气极差的男人。晚上Chris还是来到了夜总会，然而这次他穿着制服坐在吧台那边，制服再是配枪没有人敢去搭讪，他的目的只有一个看着Leon是不是又到这边了，不出所料到了时间Leon再次上台表演，只是这次他更加色情可以说全身赤裸但至少关键部位被包裹住了。Chris看见Leon这样他恨不得把所有在场的人眼睛全部挖掉，他从座位上站起来径直走向舞台上抓住Leon的手腕就想拖下台，虽然台下有些男人正看着起劲想要去制止他却被Chris拿枪抵着脑袋“例行公务，如果你想被我打爆脑袋或者进局子里，不过我们的局子可不是普通的里面都是全世界各地的恐怖分子。”  
台下的人放弃抵抗后只能看着Chris带着Leon进一间没什么人用的厕所，他狠狠的把Leon按在厕所隔间上拿着自己的皮带抽着他的屁股，Leon抱怨着他像个变态一样对自己这样“该死，你放开我！你是变态吗！”Chris将自己的手套咬下，手扯开了挡住Leon私密地方的布料，昨晚刚被操过的入口今天看起来还是可以轻松插入一样。Chris在手指上吐了些唾沫就直接插了进去，被插入的瞬间Leon捂住了嘴，虽然做过但是就这样毫无防备的被插入让他没法做好任何准备。而Chris则是不断的抽插扩张从一根手指变到两根，直到Leon的入口被完全扩张开他才抽出手将沾着唾液和肠液的手握住了Leon的性器撸动起来“该死…放开我…”即使Leon反抗着他也挣脱不开Chris的双臂，在他挣扎的时候他再次感觉到那种感觉…性器硬起来顶着他屁股的感觉。  
“我记得我说过，如果你来了我会把这边查封，你应该记得吧Leon特工。”说着Chris就将性器的顶端插入他的体内，Leon双手撑在墙壁上感受着入口被插入，他咬着嘴唇低下脑袋咒骂着“我和你什么关系…这是我的工作，你不是我的恋人也不是我的搭档。”他刚说完就被Chris翻了个身，他面对着Chris随后就是被按着脑袋被强吻了起来。  
Chris的舌头进入他的口腔里和他的舌头缠绕在一起，就算不想承认也只能承认，Chris的接吻技术没人可以比过，至少在他看来没人可以比过。被紧紧的抱住只有被操的份，Leon渐渐的停止了反抗，他得认输。他没法阻止Chris的动作，随着抽插的速度变得越来越激烈加快两人都发出了呻吟声，直到都快发泄出来的时候Chris抬起Leon的下巴他把脑袋埋在他的肩膀问着“我们还能像以前一样吗…”Leon并没有给他答案只是让他先把高潮过掉，同时射出精液的两人瘫在一起由Chris支撑着。  
Leon推开他的脸看着自己狼狈的样子随后说道“应该可以吧?如果你能把你的变态癖好还有那臭脾气改一下的话。”Chris听到是自己想要的结果当然乐意改变，只是他现在得想办法让Leon走出去，现在的他连最后一块防线都没了，Chris将自己的长袖外套脱下来给他随后便抱着回了自己悍马上，车上的Chris突然想到了什么看着Leon“下次可以跳钢管舞给我看吗?”  
“我拒绝，你死心吧。”


End file.
